Young Love
by SSJ Turnaton
Summary: Goku and Chi-Chi learn what the word love means, and what two people in love do to share that feeling.


(This story takes place during Dragon Ball when Goku and Chi-Chi are on their first date, I advise you not to read if physical relationships between two under aged characters disturbs you.)

"Wow, it's so pretty." Says Chi-Chi, staring at a lone tree in the middle of the plains, "What's so special?" Goku replies, "It's just a tree." "Goodness Goku!" Chi-Chi exclaims. "Cant you appreciate something other than fighting for once?" the disappointment showing in her face, "Sorry, I Just don't know how this dating stuff works." "I'ts easy!" Chi-Chi replies, "The boy thinks of the most pleasurable thing to do, and then tries to trick the girl into doing it with him" her face turning red at her own thoughts. "Oh I get it, the most pleasurable thing!" Little does Chi-Chi know, Goku's idea of the most pleasurable thing is much different from hers, as Goku throws a punch with Chi-Chi barely having enough time to dodge causing Goku to land his punch on the tree Behind her. "Goku! what are you doing!" Chi-Chi yells while throwing a punch to defend herself, they then counter blow for blow in a fast paced clash of punches and kicks. "Boy, this dating stuff is fun!" Goku shouts as jumps back and tackles Chi-Chi, causing them tumble on to the ground with Goku landing on top of her.

Suddenly Chi-Chi starts to blush as Goku looks down at her from above, her helmet being knocked off showing Goku the rest of her hair that he could never see before. "What's wrong Chi-Chi? are you hot? your face is turning red." Goku asks, "Oh just kiss me already!" She says, pulling him into a kiss that lights his eyes up in wonder, she pulls back and he asks "What was that?" "It was a kiss silly! it's what you do to show someone you love them." She replies. "Well then what's love?" Goku asks, "Love is when you like someone a whole lot, and want to spend a lot of time with them, do you love me Goku?" Chi-Chi asks, Goku still not knowing the true definition of love, thinks of it in the most basic way and says, "Well, today was really fun and I like spending time with you, so I guess I do love you!" fireworks go off in Chi-Chi's head, as this is the only thing she ever wanted to hear him say since they met. She becomes so excited that she pulls him into another kiss, but this time she sticks her tongue in his mouth and explores prompting his to come out and play, in response Goku pushes his tongue forward to meet hers, it felt odd to him at first, but as they went on he found it more and more enjoyable to him. With his eyes closed enjoying the moment, Chi-Chi moaned in pleasure, and pushed him to the ground,she then pulled away from the kiss and a strand of saliva came off of their tongues and fell to the ground.

Chi-Chi took off her gloves and caressed Goku's cheek with one hand as the other slowly crept down to his shorts, "Chi-Chi, what are you doing?" Goku asks in scared confusion. "Don't worry." she tells him, "I saw it one of my dad's old magazines, it's supposed to make you feel really good." She says as she pulls his shorts and boxers down to his knees revealing his member, she then kisses him and strokes it, causing it to become erect in her hand. It was nothing like Goku had ever felt before, he only ever touched himself down there to relieve himself of itches, he never knew having such a private area touched could feel so amazing. But suddenly, she pulls away from the kiss and stops, backing up to bring her head down to the location of his member, she then gives it a lick before taking some of it into her mouth, causing Goku to let out a loud, audible moan. She swirls her tongue around it while it's in her mouth, before bobbing her head up and down on it, taking in it's full length. "Chi-Chi, I feel like i'm going to pee." Goku says before letting out a loud moan, cumming inside her mouth, his seed tastes odd to her, bitter, but also a tad sweet, she swallows it, coughing afterwords from the large amount she took in.

"That was amazing." he says lying down in aw of what's just happened, "Well, we still have one more thing to do." Chi-Chi tells him. Goku becomes excited wondering what could possibly better than what he's just experienced. "Take off the rest of your clothes." she says, with Goku happily following orders as she does the same, he looks back at her, to see her fully nude, exposing her female features, her breasts where only a B cup size, but he was mesmerized by how beautiful they were to him. She lays down on the ground in the shade of the tree, exposing herself to him and beckoning him to come closer. "Put it in here" she says, Goku climbs on top of her and inserts himself inside her, breaking her hymen, causing her to scream in pain as she bleeds, "Chi-Chi, you're bleeding! did I hurt you?" "No, it's okay" She tells him, "Just go slow okay?" "Okay." he says, as he begins to move, with Chi-Chi's pain slowly turning into pleasure, "Faster." She says, prompting Goku to speed up, "Faster!" She screams as Goku thrusts in and out at full speed, "Please Goku, more!" she moans as he sucks on her right breast and fondles the other. "Chi-Chi, it's happening again!" he says, "It's okay." she tells him, "I love you Goku, please cum inside!" she screams while she hugs him, they then simultaneously climax, as Goku releases his seed into her womb. Goku then falls on top of Chi-Chi and says the four words that mean more to her than anything he could ever say, "Chi-Chi, I love you."


End file.
